


【主杯拔，微拔杯】原谅/forgiveness

by valorv



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorv/pseuds/valorv
Summary: 中文。轴为第三季自首后。“希望你不要把它想的太个人化，Dr Lecter. 它只是惩罚而已。”“惩罚意味着原谅和接受，你会接受吗，Will。”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“你的妻子为你挑选了新的须后水吗，Will. ” 汉尼拔站在他的办公椅与木桌之间，眼里只有纸张上流畅的花体文字。他嗅到了空气中的气息还未抬头，掩盖了若有若无的嫉妒和愉悦，只是淡然而平缓地询问。

威尔没有回答，他的步伐沉稳，原本不坚定的意味在汉尼拔的话出口后尽然消失。他带着危险的气息直逼医生眼前，使得汉尼拔微微抬了眼。“Will？”

迎面而来的是一记重击的闷音，汉尼拔的左颔被威尔的拳头打得歪向一边，他的嘴角随着接踵而至在同一个位置的攻击而渗出了鲜血。他本能地使用凶狠的腰力，弹起身来紧攥人的手腕，却被巧妙地绕了过去。威尔贴往汉尼拔的身后，臂弯直接卡住了他的脖子，在汉尼拔窒息的闷呻里把他狠狠地反身摔在了桌上。汉尼拔反应迅速地知道，此刻应当使劲踹威尔的手腕或柔软的腹部，自己便能得以挣脱，但他此刻却停住了。  
眼前的威尔交叠着那回被自己捅入腹心的痛苦模样，和那回轰鸣响着的锯齿切进头骨的失神。他颤抖了一下，任由威尔把自己的双手卡进手铐里，领带被扯得松垮。他对上威尔的眼睛，似乎要在那一片冰冷里洞察其中的情意，他平静地说道。“我很惊讶你会出现。”

“希望你不要把这想的太个人化，Dr Lecter. 它只是惩罚而已。”  
威尔的声线格外清晰，恰似那天决定自首之前刺进心脏的冰椎。汉尼拔顿时觉得自己完全失去了反抗的权利。他怀着歉意欣赏了一阵威尔冷静或者说是冷漠的双眼，再闭上眼睛。他能承受威尔一切想要加在自己身上的东西。  
“惩罚意味着原谅和接受，Will。你会接受吗。”  
威尔没有回答，他只是压在了汉尼拔的身上，有些粗暴地扯开名贵衬衫的纽扣，又将双腿捞起，蓝色的西服裤子整个扒了下去，连里层的布料也被扯到了膝盖。干涩的手指狠狠地戳弄几记皱褶，使医生的喘息因这个痛楚而重了几分，他咬牙忍受着或许会被威尔撕裂的事实。威尔考虑了一下，从医生的桌上挤了一些用来擦手的消毒液，坚定地往温软的深处抵进。

如火灼烧的痛苦令汉尼拔几乎要流下生理性的眼泪，唇角的血丝滴垂下去，鬓角的金色发丝被汗水沾染。他浑身轻颤着，双腿被威尔高高架起，试探性想要贴近，威尔却用一只手抵在了他的胸口。  
无论如何消毒液还是起了润滑的效果，使得手指的动作顺畅起来，往柔软的肠道深处探去。紧致的温热使威尔挑了挑眉峰，从似乎已经严丝合缝的洞口生生再送入一根指头，似乎有些讽刺。“你看起来很脆弱，Dr. Lecter. 你想我用这种方式回来找你吗？”  
歉疚使汉尼拔屈从着没有反抗，而是当成一种赐予，他如期地吞没威尔的抽插，发现威尔的动作在有意地避开前列腺，减少他能得到的快感。汉尼拔垂目敛下睫毛，反而将双腿分得更开一些，更加方便他的侵入。威尔则对此似有察觉，有意无意地因此而奖赏，指尖屈抠弄起来，微小的刺激足以使汉尼拔的前端挺立，使他呻吟出嗓。  
三根手指并入使肠道有了羞耻的气声，前端的浊液被威尔抹了一把，抚过胸口，沾到了汉尼拔的两边乳尖。指尖撤出微微红肿的穴口，这副情景使食人魔也变成了任人宰割的羊羔，威尔自然知道他可以为自己做到什么程度。

威尔只是狠狠地拔出手指换作他身下早已硬挺的事物，碾平皱褶，用蛮力把整根撞入深处，换得对方的阵阵痉挛。野性的锋芒令威尔想全然占有，他大力扒开臀瓣，手掌掴在皮肉上导致红肿，给汉尼拔送去穿透脊椎的酥麻。他握拢了手指掐着汉尼拔的茎根，直到汉尼拔呻吟着溅出些许浊液也未曾停息。威尔拿没有墨水的钢笔笔尖划着马眼的位置，身下则冲撞得更加激烈，使汉尼拔自己往上撞的时候才会触碰到笔尖，甚至有时前端也被插入几分。  
来回激荡的水声令他们二人都满头大汗，汉尼拔的眼角是绯红而湿润的，他没有克制自己的呻吟。对方紧致的穴道使威尔的额头青筋凸现，低声唾骂着，仿佛如此就可以否认享受在其中的事实。脖颈出的红色和粗重的喘息昭示了他的极度亢奋，他用一只手扯起汉尼拔的领带，好让对方身时的穴甬更加紧缩。  
“Will…… "  
在威尔的不断顶撞和敏感出的刺激下，汉尼拔终于喷射了出来，唤着对方的名字，将他自己的书桌弄得全是情欲落下的污迹。

“我真的不想再原谅你，Hannibal。” 威尔的精液涌进了汉尼拔的体内，一滴也没有落在外头。他有些无奈叹息的的耳语带些言下之意，以及称呼的改变。这显然勾起了汉尼拔的希望，因为对方的瞳孔明显放大了。  
他刚才选择把汉尼拔压在桌上的原因，是因为不想暴露自己也被他吸引、硬得发狂的事实，但他还是无法控制。  
威尔感到汉尼拔抚上了自己的背，揽进怀里。他微微皱起眉，垂眼去看，手铐和一枚曲别针不知什么时候，或许是早就被医生丢在了一边。威尔想要责怪，却被对方提前开了口。

“你不需要它。我是自愿来迎接你的。” 汉尼拔除了嗓音沙哑了一些，和平时的语调偏离不多，可他的发丝散乱，平素平静的眸子此刻则带着水光，甚至是失神。在威尔看来他被惩罚得很好。  
威尔也似是依恋地不愿拔出性器，叹息着俯身轻轻吮上汉尼拔的唇瓣，用舌将它舔湿。又像恼恨自己一般用齿咬破那软肉，索取些血腥气入喉。威尔笑道。  
“果然，如果我来见你，你总能让我自愿留下。”  
“所以我不能，Hannibal。”

这句话像是敲打了什么，使威尔和汉尼拔同时睁开眼来，从躺卧的地方坐起。威尔床顶的天花板是棕黑色的，汉尼拔的牢房则是白色的。

或许充溢胸口的是怅然若失的感觉。

无意向妻子解释晨勃的威尔将床单丢进了洗衣机，他和那个女人一直说的是他自己没有这方面的欲望。汉尼拔则只是又重新闭上了眼睛。


	2. 后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点虐，所以后续是拔杯甜饼。

旅馆床上的威尔眼神是有些迷乱的，过久的低温和失血令他的状态并不好，汉尼拔刚才用温水为他把海水洗净，万幸的是含盐度令伤口并没腐烂的迹象。威尔赤裸地躺在床上，暖气令他并不需要更多衣物，而汉尼拔身上却穿了干净的一身，应是从哪个倒霉路上身上剥下来的织物。汉尼拔用双手在威尔的头侧支撑着，俯下身子给了他一个轻吻，在唇瓣上停落的暖流令威尔的双眼聚焦，炯然的眼神和汉尼拔的对上，他的嘴角勾起弧度，伸手把汉尼拔从领口拽来，狠狠地咬他的唇瓣。  
汉尼拔则是抚过威尔的背，他的指尖触碰着脊梁，使威尔像触电一般打了个激灵，那手指从暴露的体肤上划过，轻柔地摸到了臀瓣的缝隙。威尔因皱褶的触碰呻吟着，他的余光看到汉尼拔从布袋中拿出了一管膏油，打开瓶盖溢出的是玫瑰香味，似乎是刚才在市集上做好的准备。从被救援到漫长的旅途，他觉得自己的意识断断续续，到此刻几乎是瘫软的。他评价道。“Hannibal，你这也不累吗。”

“爱情使人不知疲倦，Will。”汉尼拔带着笑意轻轻抠下一指油膏，在威尔的穴口有耐心地打转，宣告着自己以后不愿再伤害他的意思。尽管如此，当他的指尖抵进，威尔还是因为异物感而皱了眉。好在汉尼拔知道转移注意力的方法，他找准腺体揉摁着，威尔的嘴中便溢出了低呻。这种音乐在汉尼拔的耳中听来竟是这么满足。  
威尔断续地开口。“我还以为会是…你给我。”  
汉尼拔用温和的眼神与他对视，却没有减少一丝一毫的刺激，或许反而增加了几分力度，引得威尔的前端硬得发疼。汉尼拔凑到他的耳边。“或许我在牢里的时候曾经梦到过你在上面，但不是今天，Will，你太累了。”  
威尔的手抓住了床单，坦然地把脚抬到了对方的肩膀上，令汉尼拔明显地喉结微动。他被汉尼拔层层开拓得，先前的异样感觉已经消散，给他剩下的尽是欢愉和平静。

“我或许爱你吧。” 威尔的嗓音有些沙哑。

“我也是。” 医生把下体对准了威尔的目标区域，他进入得很完美，威尔的呻吟没有收敛，很快便如同室内的烛光般充满了房间。


End file.
